How Derek Morgan Saved Christmas
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: When it looks like Garcia is going to be spending Christmas alone, can a certain best friend make sure that doesn't happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Thank you so much for all who voted on the Profiler's Choice Awards! 'Princesses, Witches and Bachelors' drew for best AU so yes, thank you all. Anyway, back to this story…Written for the Christmas Exchange over on CCOAC – I was given Morgan and Garcia and the prompts 'Winter Wonderland', mistletoe, snow and a Santa hat. I used three out of four, which isn't half bad. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I really do own nothing. Poor student here. Sorry ;) **

"I can't thank you enough, Agent Hotchner," the exhausted detective shook Hotch's gloved hand in his own, taking in the sight of Morgan forcing the freshly captured unsub into the back of the squad car and Prentiss escorting his terrified but unharmed last victim into the ambulance that would take her to the nearest hospital and her waiting family. Rossi, Reid and JJ stood nearby stamping their feet against the cold and talking animatedly.

"We're here to help you, detective," Hotch shrugged, "We're just glad to have been of use."

"Well, I appreciate it anyway, Agent," the man smiled, "And you'll all be back for Christmas. I'm just sorry it got cut this close to the day."

"Three days isn't close, detective," Rossi said wryly, coming to stand with them, "I've been sneaking into my bed at four am Christmas morning before."

The detective just laughed and moved away to co-ordinate the tidying up of the crime scene, and the team gathered round Hotch and Rossi. Bundled up in thick coats to guard against the cold of the Montanan winter, their breath coming out in clouds, Hotch didn't feel much like lingering outside and he knew that they had all had enough too.

"Dave and I will go back to the station and finish up there, and then we'll meet you all at the hotel. Get your flights booked for tomorrow."

"We'll wait for you to get back," JJ said quickly, "Have dinner together?"

"Yes," Hotch nodded, "We'll be as quick as we can."

Moving to the SUVs, Rossi chuckled as he slipped into the passenger seat besides Hotch and heard his younger team mates bickering good naturedly about who had called shotgun first. He and Hotch were buckled up and speeding away before Morgan had even managed to wrestle the keys from JJ's grip.

"You're so wrong if you think I'm letting you drive," Morgan shook his head firmly and jumped into the driver's seat, "I barely trust myself when it's this icy on the roads."

"Whatever," JJ smiled gracefully, climbing in behind him and buckling her belt. On the other side of the car, Reid and Prentiss were arguing emphatically over the front seat.

"If you don't shut the hell up and get in right now, me and JJ are leaving you here," Derek called airily, starting the engine as though to make his point. JJ couldn't be sure but she was sure that the small squeak from Reid was evidence that Emily had pinched him, and the triumphant smile on the other woman's face as she claimed her seat made her even more certain.

With the heater blasting, Morgan wasted no time in getting them to the hotel. The four of them had flights to be booked that they'd had to put off until they had solved the case, but now they were finally on stand down until New Year and it was time for the festivities to begin. Both he and Reid were going home to Chicago and Vegas respectively, and JJ was meeting Will and Henry in New Orleans for Christmas with his family.

Emily would be joining Hotch and Rossi on the jet back to Virginia the next day, but she needed to book another plane onto Paris where she was meeting her parents. Hotch was making a brief stop to pick up Jack and then going on to New York to stay with his brother, and Rossi was apparently staying put in Virginia. He'd been very secretive about his plans but he seemed happy enough and Morgan supposed that was all that really mattered. Garcia was spending the next few days with friends in DC. His whole little family had somewhere to be, and Derek was grateful.

Well, he would be as soon as they all their flights booked and confirmed. He didn't want a repeat of the year Reid was stuck on call in an airport in Washington. He'd barely slept until he knew that the kid was on a plane and bound for home, and he knew Hotch hadn't either.

Screeching into the hotel parking lot, the four of them piled out into the snow.

"…And's that why, technically, mince pies are illegal in England," Reid was saying, his endless supply of Christmas related trivia having seemingly been topped up since the year before, "And-"

He was silenced by a well-placed snowball to his head. Whipping around he came face to face with Prentiss, who would have looked innocent if it weren't for the other snowball sitting in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Reid, you were saying?"

Seeing his chance, Derek bent over behind her and began to fashion a weapon of his own. Reid caught on a lot quicker than he would have done before, because he kept her talking long enough for Derek to straighten up and aim carefully at the back of her head.

"Too slow, Princess!" he called as she turned quickly around, her mouth agape. He and Reid were already running into the safety of the hotel lobby where a giggling JJ waited for them and watched in safety.

"I am so going to get both of you for that," Emily grumbled, brushing snow from her shoulders and sweeping her hands through her hair, "Tag team is so not fair."

**-HOW DEREK MORGAN SAVED CHRISTMAS-**

The very second Derek had called to say that they were officially on stand down, Garcia had opened up her laptop and started her Christmas playlist, playing it as loudly as she dared. Dancing around the room, singing under her breath just in case someone was listening from outside, she switched off her systems one by one in preparation for their holiday nap. Normally, she wouldn't be so keen to get out of the office but she still had so much to do; the case had seriously got in the way of her holiday baking, and she couldn't turn up on Simone's doorstep without at least a dozen gingerbread reindeer for the kids.

She'd been surprised when Simone, an old friend from Cal Tech, had gotten in contact with her a few months ago to say that she had moved to DC and would love to meet up for a coffee if she was ever free. The coffee had turned into breakfast once a week, and then a couple of dinners, and then before she knew it, she had been invited to spend Christmas with Simone and the kids, two adorable little boys named Joseph and Mason. It had come at the perfect moment; with Kevin spending the holidays abroad on the trip of a lifetime with his old college friends, Garcia had worried about feeling like a spare part during the festive season. Simone was on her own, separated from the boy's father, and had said that she wanted someone to share a bottle of wine with on the big day, in between the reruns of old cartoons and putting batteries in new toys. Penelope suspected that this was true, but she also knew that Simone was aiming to distract her from the fact that when she had said Kevin could go on his trip and be away for Christmas, she hadn't really been thinking straight. She was missing him like crazy.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring, and she answered it chirpily.

"Hello, babycakes. How's it going?"

"Pen?" Simone sounded unsure of herself, and her voice rasped a little as she spoke, "I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked, sinking into her chair and pausing the cheery music still playing in the background.

"We've all come down with chicken pox, Pen. The boys aren't well at all and I'm not so hot myself. Have you had it?"

Her heart sinking as she realised the implications of the question, Penelope tried to keep her voice from catching.

"No, I haven't."

"Shit," Simone sighed heavily, "I really don't want you to get this, Pen. It sucks, big time."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Penelope said, attempting to convince herself as much as her friend, "I understand. I'll stay away. Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks. The next door neighbour has had it before so she picked up some groceries for me and is walking the dog," Simone paused, "What are you going to do? You can't be on your own, Pen."

"Oh don't worry about me," she chirped, her hands trembling, "I'll find something. One of my team is staying in Virginia – I might see what he's got planned."

She had absolutely no intention of disturbing Rossi, but Simone didn't need to know that. She must have sounded convincing though, because Simone's audibly relaxed and when she spoke again she didn't sound quite as guilty as she had before.

"Well, as long as you can find something it will ease my conscience, I can tell you. I'm so sorry, Pen. Mine for New Year if we're better?"

"I might just do that," she said, "I hope you get better soon, sweetheart."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Simone. Love to the kiddies."

And as soon as the other woman had hung up, Garcia put down her phone and let out the tears she had been holding back. Everyone else had plans sorted by now. There was no way she was going to impose herself on anyone.

It was going to be a very quiet Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts so far! This is only going to be four chapters long, and they are all done so there isn't a long wait at all! Thanks again.**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

Dinner was Italian; for all that Rossi complained that such restaurants made him feel guilty, it was still a popular choice. Hotch surprised them all by asking an amused looking waiter if he'd ever heard of Mama Rossi's special carbonara, and could he please have his food prepared the same way. What made it even better was the straight face with which he asked the question, and the subsequent blush that flooded Rossi's face.

It was the first meal they had eaten together since Emily's return where Derek felt entirely at ease, and he promised himself he would call Garcia when he was done to tell her that she had been right all along and things did feel like they had done before. Emily and JJ were teasing Reid about his ineptness with cutlery and, most importantly, Reid was playing along. Then Hotch made a dry comment about chopsticks and Reid laughed; Rossi caught Morgan's eye after that and smiled. So he felt it too. For some reason that smile strengthened Derek's reserve and in the hotel bar afterwards he made a point of buying Hotch a beer and hoping that the other man understood that there were no hard feelings.

Just after eleven, Derek slipped out to call Garcia. It was even colder than before, but the chilly air immediately helped clear his head. There was a small garden next to the hotel and he settled on a bench. First he called his mom to tell her that he was booked onto a plane and would be arriving the next afternoon, and by the time he was done there were low voices just around the corner and he stood up to see that Hotch and Rossi had come out too. They must have thought he was still inside because Rossi appeared to have broken out the 'so secret that everyone knows about them' post-case cigars. He lit them with a flourish and passed one to Hotch who murmured his thanks.

Chuckling, his vantage point concealed, Derek dialled Garcia and waited patiently for her to answer. When she did, she didn't sound like Garcia.

"Hello?"

"Baby girl? You okay?"

"Simone had to cancel on me," she sighed, "Major chicken pox outbreak."

Hearing the barely concealed tears in her voice, Derek's heart clenched painfully.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'll find something," she said breezily, "I have other friends who'll take in a stray for the holidays."

She seemed to have forgotten that she had never been able to lie to him, and by then a plan was already taking shape in his head and so he played along with her game.

"Well I sure hope so. You were right by the way," he changed the subject, "We all had dinner and it was just like old times. Better even."

"See? Didn't I tell you never to question the High Priestess?"

"You sure did. Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"Yep," she chirped, "Let me know when you get to Chicago, okay?"

"I will. Goodnight, Garcia."

"Goodnight Derek."

Sliding his phone into his jacket pocket, he let his plan take shape in his head. He'd be damned if Garcia was going to be spending the holiday alone, let alone with some friend who she didn't really want to be with. He'd told her that letting Kevin go on his trip over Christmas would be a bad idea but had she listened to him? Had she ever. Sometimes he suspected that if he had been a woman, Penelope would listen to his advice more.

Rounding the corner, he cleared his throat loudly. Hotch and Rossi jumped guiltily, but neither relinquished their cigars.

"Even Reid knows about your little ritual," Derek grinned, "You're not fooling anyone."

"Busted," Rossi grumbled, inhaling lengthily as though to make a point. Hotch was looking curiously at Derek, his own cigar resting lightly between his fingers, the curling grey ash pattering onto the snow at his feet.

"What's happening, Derek?"

"Actually, I need a favour, and I think one of you can help me…"

**-HOW DEREK MORGAN SAVED CHRISTMAS-**

It was shaping up to be a very strange day, and with each new occurrence Garcia wasn't sure that she was particularly enjoying it. She was too perturbed.

It started off ordinarily enough; she awoke early and decided, as she always did when she was upset, that cleaning the entire apartment would be a good idea. She launched into the task, and was up to her elbows in warm, soapy water when the phone rang for the first time that day. The 'Eye of the Tiger' ring tone told her that it was Hotch, so she wiped her hands to answer it and was treated to one of the strangest conversations she had ever had with him, and that included the several times one or the other of them was hopped up on morphine in a hospital bed. He asked her how she was, small talk that she most certainly didn't expect from him, and then asked her if she still kept a go-bag packed. She said that as of late she hadn't been, what with the whole team being back together. He then said that he wanted her to go and pack one right now, because she never knew when they might need her.

"But Hotch, we're on stand down," she said patiently, wondering what the hell Rossi had spiked their cigars with the night before.

"I know but I want you to be ready, Penelope. Promise me you'll do it right away."

And then he was gone and in a kind of bemusement she went to pack the bag he had demanded.

She'd barely finished folding a second clean skirt and the phone rang again. The 'Doctor Who' theme tune told her it was Reid. He told her that he was at the airport waiting for his flight and thought he would call to see if she thought that the gift he had got for their godson was suitable. She told him she might be able to comment if he told her what he had bought and for some reason that launched him into a whole lecture about toy safety checks and the laws in place and how he felt confident that when he purchased the toy telescope, Henry wouldn't be able to swallow any of it. About halfway through his seemingly random assault on her ears, Garcia caught on to what he was trying to do.

"Reid, did Derek tell you about my plans being cancelled?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

There was a brief but telling pause before he answered.

"Yes."

After that, predictably, came calls from JJ and Emily – although neither of them made up lame excuses for calling her- and a brief message from Derek to say that he had landed in Chicago and it was snowing. JJ had already arrived in New Orleans when she got in touch. Everyone was settled for the holiday.

Except, apparently, David Rossi.

It was almost early evening when the crescendo of Sinatra's 'My Way' announced his call and Garcia answered with more good humour in her voice than she was feeling. There was only so much sympathy a girl could take.

"Hello?"

"Penelope? It's me. I'm sitting outside your apartment and its damn cold. Grab your go-bag and get out here before I freeze to death."

"I beg your pardon?" she said, moving to the window and searching for his car out on the street, "Where are we going?"

"Sweetheart, trust me when I say nothing pleases me more than helping out my friends but my goodwill diminishes rapidly in the cold. Get out here and then we'll talk."

Knowing Rossi well enough to know that he wasn't actually using his 'I am annoyed' voice, she took her time in gathering up what she needed, reflecting on two things as she did. Firstly, whatever Rossi was up to, he had talked about helping out 'friends'. She wondered who besides herself made this 'friends' the plural that it was. Secondly, as she hurried down the stairs and out to the car, she realised that Hotch's odd phone call must have been part of the plan all along. It must be a master plan to have snared Hotch and Rossi. It was a plan worthy of herself.

Only one person she knew could plan as stealthily and as underhanded as she.

What the hell was Derek up to?

Luckily, Rossi was more than generous with his answers. She slipped into the leather seat of his sinfully expensive car, her cheeks flushed from the cold and from hurrying to get to him. It was warm inside the car, the heater blasting luxuriously and she realised that the complaints about the cold had just been a ruse to make her move quickly. Rossi was smiling his crooked smile, and already reaching out to the CD player to turn down the sounds of Dean Martin and 'Winter Wonderland'.

"Got everything you need, kitten?"

"I'd know for sure if someone hadn't rushed me," she grumbled good naturedly, letting him start the engine and move away before she launched into her interrogation.

"Okay. Please tell me what's happening, right now and make it quick. I've been getting strange phone calls all day and suddenly you turn up here and –"

"Slow down, kitten. I'll tell you if you let me get a word in."

She glared at him but nodded, her lips pursed shut.

"I'm taking you to the airport. I'm putting you on a plane to Chicago where you're going to meet Derek and spend Christmas with him and his family. Is that quick enough for you?"

She gaped at him, lost for words, and he chuckled.

"It was his idea, you know. Derek's. I'm just a willing participant who happens to know some people who can get plane tickets at the last minute."

"I – I don't know what to say," she said eventually, "I'll have to pay you. How much was it? I think I've got my check-"

"Forget it, Penelope. Consider this my gift to you."

His voice was gentle, with just an edge to it that suggested he would be insulted if she pushed the matter, and so she put her book away in her purse and beamed at him.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"You are very welcome, Penelope."

It was only then that she realised what he was listening to.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas? What's with the music?"

"I'm going soft in my old age. I blame you and the others entirely."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks again for all alerts and reviews, guys!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

When Derek had said it was snowing in Chicago, he hadn't been lying. The plane had to circle the airport twice before it was allowed to land, and the short walk from the runway to the terminal left her coated in the stuff and looking like a moving snowman. She was still shaking the snow from her hair when the friendly man she had been sat next to on the flight sought her out and handed over her bag that had already come round on the conveyer. He grinned briefly and then he was gone into the crowd, and she realised that whilst she had told him her name, she didn't know his. But then everyone seemed to be in a fairly good mood. Christmas did that to people, she'd noticed. It was the one time of year when she was pretty much surrounded by people who were thinking like her, and it was always a nice change.

Hefting her bag over her shoulder, she got quickly through the checks and into the airport itself. It was busy – almost too busy – and she stopped for a moment to soak up the atmosphere. The people hurrying to catch planes weren't that interesting, but those who were coming into Chicago and meeting people warmed her heart. There was so much excitement, so many tearful greetings, that she felt like she was in the middle of a movie. She almost forgot why she was there, so caught up was she in the moment, but then she saw Derek standing and looking anxiously for her. She waved until she caught his attention and he hurried over, a massive grin on his face. A woman was following him, an identical smile on her beautiful face. There was no question that this was one of his sisters.

"You're a cunning man, Derek Morgan," Penelope said, throwing her arms around him, "You didn't have to arrange all of this."

"I didn't have to, baby girl, but I wanted to," he shrugged, taking her bag from her before she could argue, "This is my little sister, Des. Des, Penelope Garcia."

"I've heard so much about you," Des said, her warm hands surrounding the one that Penelope offered, "It seems we have you to thank for keeping my big brother in order."

"You have no idea," Penelope said conspiringly, "I bet he hasn't told you everything."

Des' chocolate brown eyes widened and she poked her brother, "Why haven't you invited her before? I can't wait to hear what you get up to!"

**-HOW DEREK MORGAN SAVED CHRISTMAS-**

They pulled up outside a cosy looking apartment block, snow laying like frosting on the roof and the warm glow of lights illuminating every window. Des went on ahead and when she was gone, Penelope stood on her toes and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best best friend in the entire world."

"Well, I can't argue with that," he winked, shouldering her bag once more and indicating the way with a sweep of his hand, "My lady."

"Why thank you kind sir," she curtsied, and made her way up the stairs. Three landings up a door was open and Des' voice could be heard coming from within. Glancing back at Derek, who nodded encouragingly, Penelope stepped inside.

"Mama, we're here!" Derek called from behind her, closing the door and stamping his feet to get rid of the snow.

Three whirlwinds appeared from the kitchen, and in the confusion of hugs and kisses on the cheek, Derek introduced his other sister, Sarah, and his mother.

"Call me Mom – all of their other friends do," his mom said when Penelope addressed her as Mrs Morgan, "It is so good to finally meet you, girl! I've heard so much about you. I kept telling him that he should invite you but you know what men are like."

"Don't I just?" Penelope nodded, laughing at the look on Derek's face.

"Are you gonna gang up on me the whole time?" he asked indignantly, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it in the hall closet, "Cause I can just go and hang out with Reid in Vegas if you are."

"Don't be paranoid, baby," Fran said, taking Penelope by the hand and leading her into the warm kitchen where a meal was sat waiting on the table, "Now, Derek tells me you're a vegetarian. I made vegetable lasagne for tonight, if that's alright."

"More than alright," Penelope said, almost breathless at the ease with which the Morgans were accepting her and making her welcome. Derek sat down beside her and they all bowed their heads for grace, which Sarah said in a soft, lilting voice. When it was over, Penelope reached over and squeezed Derek's hand. He grinned at her and squeezed back, before tucking into the food with earnest.

At the end of the meal Sarah left for home, telling Penelope that she would be back on Christmas day, and Des rushed out to meet some friends from work. Pleading exhaustion from the previous week's case, Derek retired to bed early with the promise that he had big plans for the next day – Christmas Eve – and he'd wake her up with coffee.

Fran moved them to the sitting room with steaming cups of tea and offered her the best chair in the room. Stretching out on the couch, Fran put her tea on the coffee table and yawned widely. Taking the opportunity to study the older woman, Penelope noted that she was just as beautiful as Derek had said she was; sure, she had some elegant looking lines around her eyes and mouth, and grey peppered her hair, but she really was a good looking woman. The warm, contented look on her face hadn't left it for a moment and Penelope suspected that it rarely did; it just seemed to fit her.

"Thank you so much for having me to stay, Mom."

"Sweetheart, you are so very welcome. When Derek told me you were going to be all alone, I just couldn't stand the idea. If he hadn't asked if you could come, I'd have suggested it myself."

"I'm lucky to have him as a friend. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Fran blushed slightly, understanding that the compliment was obviously meant for her as much as it was for her son, and she shrugged elegantly.

"Baby, I had very little to do with that. I did the best I could but in the end it was up to him."

"Still, your best must have been pretty awesome."

They stopped to sip their tea, each reflecting on the man sleeping just a few rooms away.

"Anyway," Fran said eventually, "From what I hear you're my boy's best friend for a reason. He never stops talking about you. He adores you, you know. Absolutely adores you."

Her face burning, Garcia looked down at her tea. Fran wasn't done though.

"He's had friends before, of course, but none that he ever admitted he loved. But he loves you. And the others on your team too actually, but you're the favourite. I hope you know how much it takes for him to feel like that."

"I do," Penelope whispered.

When she eventually looked up, Fran was looking away and brushing a hand through her hair.

"Look at me interrogating you. I'm done now, I promise. Now, tell me all about this man of yours. Derek approves of him but I need to know if I do too…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – And now the conclusion…I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

The next morning, Derek woke her up with one of the biggest cups of coffee she had ever seen outside of an overpriced chain. It was still relatively early – too early for someone on vacation to be waking up – but she had slept surprisingly well on the pull out couch and opening her eyes wasn't so much of an effort, especially when the wake-up call was so delicious.

"Well good morning gorgeous," she purred, reaching for the coffee eagerly. Derek shook his head, holding the coffee just out of her reach.

"Are you talking to me or the coffee?"

"If I say you will you give me the coffee quicker?"

With a chuckle, he handed her the cup and perched on the edge of the makeshift bed, his own drink cradled between his hands.

"I always knew I'd get you in my bed one day, Derek Morgan," she quipped. He groaned and shook his head, pointedly sipping his drink so as to not have to come up with a response to what she privately thought was probably one of the most hilarious things she had ever said at seven in the morning. Not that anyone was keeping score of course…apart from her.

"So what do you think of my mom?" he said suddenly, his voice deliberately casual.

"I think she's so much like you that there was never a question of if we would get on," Penelope replied simply, reaching out to pat his hand, "I'm so glad that I've finally met her. She's a wonderful woman."

"Yeah she is. You're wrong though – she's a much better person than I can ever hope to be."

There was no melancholy in his voice – just a kind of peaceful resolution. It had always been obvious to Garcia, but even more now that they were in the presence of Fran Morgan, that her son worshipped her. Deciding not to argue, knowing that she knew the truth he denied and that was what really mattered, Garcia squeezed his hand once more, slipped from the bed and padded towards the door.

"Shotgun the shower!"

It was only when she was refreshed and dressed for whatever day Derek had planned did he tell her what they had to do. Fran was already in the kitchen by then making pancakes and on Derek's plea she didn't say anything about what he had told her in front of the woman that he had already told another tiny white lie to. It was a full hour and a half later, when they were leaving the apartment, that she could finally react.

"You've left _all_ your shopping until now?" Penelope exclaimed the moment they were out of the apartment door and his mother's earshot, "I didn't actually think men really did that!"

"Baby girl, you know what our case load has been like lately," Derek said, an uncharacteristic flash of fear in his eyes as he turned to check that the door was really closed and his mother couldn't hear them, "When was I supposed to find the time to do it?"

"Excuses, Derek Morgan!" she shook her head, reaching up and tapping him on the nose, "Is that why you really wanted me here? To help you with this?"

A stricken look crossed his face, and he looked so worried that Penelope didn't have the heart to keep messing with him. She grinned broadly and skipped ahead down the stairs.

"You're cute when you forget I'm secretly evil. Are you coming or what? We've got a lot to do!"

**-HOW DEREK MORGAN SAVED CHRISTMAS-**

As it turned out, Christmas Eve shopping wasn't nearly as horrifying as Garcia had always imagined it would be. The majority of the shoppers, as far as she could tell anyway, were very lost looking men who just tended to jump out her way when she went breezing straight to a display that she wished to look at. She'd always been good at buying gifts, it being one of the many talents that she felt she should be able to put on her CV because so few people seemed to be able to do it properly, and so with a few words from Derek to point them in the right direction she'd helped him pick out things for his mom, sisters, aunt and three much younger cousins. It was in the clothes store when he had gone to pay for the three band t-shirts that she had suggested for the three boys that she found the adorable display of little kid's superhero t-shirts, and half wished that she hadn't already given Hotch and JJ the presents she had bought for Jack and Henry. The team didn't really do Christmas gifts, but she and Emily always got a little something for the kids at Christmas and birthdays. She was cooing over the display still when Derek came back.

"What have you found, baby girl?"

"Oh, I just wish I'd seen these before I bought Jack and Henry's presents!" she exclaimed, eying the 'Iron Man' t-shirt and thinking how awesome her godson would look in it, "These are so cool!"

"You think?" he said, picking up the shirt she was looking at and checking the size, "This is Henry's size, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, confused for a moment, "Why are you-"

"Well, I'll get them," he shrugged, his eyes searching the rest of the stand, "I know I don't usually but I feel like it. And if you think it's a good idea, why the hell not? Hey, do you think Jack would like 'Spiderman' or 'Wolverine' better?"

"It's got to be 'Wolverine'," she said, reaching for one that looked about the right size, "This is really nice of you, Derek."

"Hey, we've all got to look out for our kids right?" he breezed, taking the other shirt from Garcia and heading back to the counter, "It'll be a nice post-Christmas treat. They're good kids. I don't mind spoiling them a bit."

"Oh Derek Morgan," she breathed, ignoring the strange looks she got from passers-by, "Just when I thought you couldn't be more perfect."

After that, an attack that she wasn't sure her ovaries would ever recover from, came the task of getting the gift-wrapped bags of gifts into the apartment without Fran noticing that they seemed to have been purchased that very day. Running intervention, Garcia ambushed the woman in the kitchen and kept her talking long enough that Derek could sneak past and into his room with the offending articles. Fran played along beautifully, waiting for the barely audible sound of the bedroom door closing before she stopped Penelope mid flow and asked if they had had a successful day shopping and did Derek remember to get his aunt something? Both women were still laughing by the time Derek emerged from his room and the look on his face when Fran informed him that his top secret mission had failed only made them laugh more.

The full force of a Morgan family Christmas started right after that, and Garcia found herself swept along quite happily in the full spirit of the thing. Gifts were placed under the tree with great ceremony, and four candles lined up on the mantle were lit. Derek donned a Santa hat that his father had worn every Christmas since Sarah was born and that Fran had kept carefully stowed away until she decided her son was old enough to wear it and poured them all glasses of eggnog that they used to toast the season and 'absent friends'. Dinner was macaroni and cheese, which apparently Derek had once asked for when he was very small and asked what he would like most of all to eat on Christmas Day. As a compromise, Fran had served the same thing every Christmas Eve since, a running joke in this lovely warm little family that Garcia felt privileged to have been invited into. Sarah wasn't there, working a double shift as a nurse so that she could have Christmas Day off, but Des was and she regaled Penelope with stories about growing up with Derek as a brother. The siblings argued good naturedly over dinner and over the glasses of wine and cheesy television that came afterwards and before any of them knew it, it was time to leave for Midnight Mass. This was the most serious part of the Morgan tradition and the younger members of the family visibly sobered as they all slipped into coats for the walk to the church. Fran took her religion very seriously.

"It's beautiful, Derek," Penelope gasped as they made their way into the church. She had never been to a Midnight Mass before and she clung to his arm as he led her to a pew behind his mother and sister. It really was gorgeous – the candle light was throwing soft shadows onto the walls as people moved to find a seat, and holly and ivy hung subtly from the doorways and fixtures. It was freezing cold, their breath coming in clouds, and Derek put one arm around his sister and one around Garcia. She leaned into his side and watched the people coming in. Little children, awed to be up so late, clung to parent's hands, teenagers in bright hats and gloves greeted one another before moving to sit with their families, old people sat close to one another for warmth and chatted brightly.

And as she watched them all during the service, neighbourhood people who knew each other so much better than anyone in Virginia did, she had a thought. _This_ was Derek's world and although it was strange to be a part of it, knowing that she didn't really belong there, she knew that she would go home in a few days and feel like she knew her best friend so much better than she had before. It was a thought that warmed her right to the core and she nudged him as the clock struck midnight, whispering, "Thank you so much, Derek. For sharing this with me."

"You're welcome baby girl. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Derek Morgan."


End file.
